Night of the Lizard
This is the first episode of the first series of the Spider-Man Animated Series (1994-1998). Characters *Peter Parker (first appearance) *May Parker (first appearance) *Debra Whitman (first appearance) *J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance) *Robbie Robertson (first appearance) *Eddie Brock (first appearance) *Margaret Connors (first appearance) *Billy Connors (only appearance) *Dr Curt Connors (first appearance) Plot Twp repairmen were working in the subway when the Lizard attacked them and kidnapped one of them while the other escaped to the surface and started having hallucinations of the Lizard whilst driving away. Spider-Man saved him from driving into the river. Peter Parker then arrived at the Daily Bugle and learned that a giant lizard had been spotted around the city. J. Jonah Jameson told Peter and Eddie Brock that there will be a reward of $1000 to anyone who can get a photo of the reptilian creature. Spider-Man later found large reptilian footprints in the subway, which he found surprising as he thought the Lizard was just a myth. He photographed the footprints and took them to Dr Curt Connors' lab at E.S.U for analysis. He bumped into Debra Whitman on campus and the two proceeded to Dr Connors' lab. Entering the lab, Peter and Debra found the Lizard as it escaped and they assumed that it took Dr Connors. Spider-Man later visited Dr Connors' house but had to save Eddie Brock, who was chasing a lead on the Lizard, from the giant reptile and who was then forced into the sewers. Dr Connors' wife, Margaret Connors, told Spider-Man that Dr Connors was the Lizard and that he became the creature after mixing lizard DNA with his own, using a device called the Neogenic Recombinator. Curt wanted to regrow his arm but ended up mutating into the Lizard instead. Eddie Brock overheard this conversation and tried to sneak away and publish the story but Spider-Man webbed him from a lamppost to stop him. Spider-Man heard Margaret cry out and he turns around to find that the Lizard had taken her down into the sewers. Dr Connors' son, Billy Connors, was woken up by the noise and was asking for his mother. Spider-Man told Billy that he would find her for him and bring her back. Spider-Man entered the sewers, looking for them both but ended up finding the missing repairman who showed him the Lizard and Margaret. Spider-Man overheard the Lizard telling Margaret then he planned to use the Neogenic Recombinator to turn everyone in New York into reptilian creatures like itself. Spider-Man attacked the Lizard and their fight ended up putting both of them into sewer water with the Neogenic Recombinator, which Spider-Man used to change the Lizard back to Dr Connors. The next morning, Peter handed in photos of Spider-Man and the Lizard fighting (as he had planted a camera to take photos before fighting the Lizard) and was given the $1000 dollar reward which he used to help his Aunt May pay her bills. Meanwhile, Brock took Jameson to Dr Connors' house to prove that he was the Lizard but Eddie was humiliated as Dr Connors himself answered the door as a human, not a reptile. Next Episode: Sting of the Scorpion